未来
by hucaihucai0530
Summary: 搬运工


未来

我和我的导师有一些不睦。曾经，以及未来。

事情从哪里开始讲起似乎都不太合适，因为这个故事太像一个团在一起的刺猬，从哪个角度下手都是千篇一律的扎手，我愤怒与此，而显然我的导师乐于被扎的满手是血然后性感的舔掉它们。

我叫Sameen。姓氏是Shaw，与我父亲并不相同。

不如就从这里开始讲起。

我曾经是一个邪恶的人，按照你们的常规和国际惯例，我对恶魔这个词该当之无愧。

我在七八岁的时候一举成名，因为我在摄像机前一枪轰掉了一个士兵的脑袋，并露出甜蜜的微笑—可没有人知道奖赏是一块好吃的牛排，他们只能认为我是个没有灵魂的怪物，这视频在所有国家的电视台轮番轰炸，如果我愿意，大概还能找到对此事记忆犹新的证人。

战争结束后我被当做是一个普通小孩随着美国士兵的孤儿送到纽约的福利院，他们不相信一个"对食物的渴望令人心痛"的孩子会是一个魔鬼，但有人认出了我。

—我的父亲。

他以令人胆寒的正直三观判定我是可以被拯救的小孩，为了给我个机会，他收养我并爱护我，甚至直到发现我反社会也没有放弃我。

说些矫情的，我很爱他。

有的时候，即使像我这样没有多少感情认知的家伙也知道，我真的不是一个好女儿，难为他收到颜色恶劣的领带作为礼物的时候能笑的如此开心，但我确确实实不能更好的回报给他。

成为天才的女儿，真是说来惭愧的事情。

事实上，另一位收到我父亲节礼物的家伙对这件事要付很大的责任，没有耐心，狂热大口径的枪，对车的热爱超过热爱科学之美，我们分享一些我的父亲头疼的爱好，这使得我在某些方面毫无进展，比如阅读和历史，还有勉强及格的数学。

不过成为天才的女儿考不上社区大学也没有关系—你知道，天才会解决所有的事情—事实上，他为了愚蠢的女儿建立一所大学。

哦，我的父亲。

我的另外半个父亲，是这所学校里我的前导师，事实上美国可能没有其他私立大学会有特工培训这个系，但我有爸爸我自豪，Whatever，在这里他可以光明正大的和我分享他的武器库，他一枪射中别人膝盖之前问人家是否喜欢传教士体位的恶趣味和他烤野兔好吃的秘诀。

当然前提是我父亲早就死了把我打造成淑女的那条心。

但他们两人狼狈为奸的去享受晚年的时候，我的学业还有两年没有完成，我需要一位新的导师来完成这该死的甜蜜的学分，我的校长Zoe在那个下午漫不经心的告诉我不必介意，这位新导师曾经教过你，哎，你看这个蓝色的指甲油是不是稳重的很飘逸。

哦，Root。哦，Root。

我猜我那时候产生的某种生理反应应该在学术界被称为焦虑。

接下来我走进办公室。躲避陷阱，拆除炸弹。习以为常的欢迎。

可她不在办公室。

这叫我有些吃惊，不过她不在办公室就是她不在办公室，她不会对我躲藏，我发誓，她的成就列表里有一项千真万确的是在所有可能的时间和我进行无意义的对话，包括—死亡边缘。

随后一个六岁金发小姑娘走进来，对我说可以刷她的卡，教师食堂今天做小羊排，还有樱桃布丁。

这剧情走向忒有些诡异。

然后我了解到了这小姑娘不是她的亲生闺女。在某一刻我的神经有些放松，所以我被小姑娘亲个正好。

Root姐姐叫我转达。她的刘海在阳光下闪烁着某种光彩。

…我还是多想想那个美味的，多汁的，小羊排。

我拿着Root的饭卡，决定把它刷到透支。

六个小时后，给小姑娘买冰激凌花光了我所有的零钱，而我的导师如同救世主般降临。

你不该让她吃这么多冰激凌。她的表情真的很像救世主，我发誓。

还有衣服。

我问她为何如此褴褛的像是十字架上的约翰列侬，以及全身上下斑驳的血迹，她说这是一场抢劫案的代价。语焉不详，但笑容可掬。

我礼貌的询问是否需要帮助，下一秒她抱住我。

—That's all.

她向我解释全部来龙去脉之前已经把小女孩安全送回她父母手里，在这期间我看到苏黎世拍卖行的一位高管女儿失踪的消息以及一批珍宝被盗的消息，我的联想力在这一刻丰富起来。

而事实的确如此。

我为她包扎好伤口的时候她解释说一些人雇佣她去抢劫，但是她在这些东西里发现了她想要的东西，于是她反水，如今腹背受敌。

大学教授是个好的保护伞。除去我的导师身份，她教授高级计算机和某些名字听起来玄而又玄的课程。

仍然出于礼貌，我问她什么东西值得她冒险，她看了一眼刚过十二点的钟，从包里掏出来一把中世纪的匕首。

生日快乐，Sameen。

我只恨不能一刀子切她个生活不能自理。

匕首好看的要命，我没有不感谢的道理，尽管这样的见面礼过于沉重，但我也没有想要归还的心。

…顶多有人来要的时候帮她清理清理。

谢谢。我想了想，没挣脱她的手。

我和她道别的时候她看起来难得的柔软起来，她手臂上有蓝青色的静脉一直延伸到绷带之下，瞳孔比平时看起来大一些，一根头发穿过眉毛搭在柔软的鼻尖上，体温比正常温度要凉两三度。

适合谋杀的样子。我是说如果我可以下定这个从十四岁开始的决心。

晚安。

我关门的时候，听到很不确定来自哪个时空的声音。

我的室友卡特和朋友莱纳尔为我准备了一些酒和食物，我们简单的度过了我的生日。

我的礼物昨日就到了，但我没来得及拆开，不过在适合放纵的夜里我有大把的时间。我的父亲送给我一台崭新的电脑，包括对TM更高一级的权限和几套适用于所有正式场合的套装，我在心里默念三遍我爱我的父亲，但转眼间被那边来自我前导师的银色钥匙钩住全部心思。

—唯一痛苦的是它能打开的那个武器库在Root的办公室里。

当然，还有我青梅竹马的在孤儿院认识的朋友Cole的礼物，那是一些非常合适的送给别人的礼物，他小的时候就热衷替我写各种各样的贺卡，长大之后他帮助我挑这些礼物作为我的生日礼物，只不过现在的我需要支付账单。

我检查了一下，包裹还是被动过手脚，不知为何这件事情让我感到心安，而且对方仍然尊重我，将包裹复原的几乎天衣无缝，这应该算是一种恶心的默契。

我知道Cole年复一年的写一些东西给我，我从未得知上面的内容，却知道在Root那的某个抽屉里可以看见它们按年份排好的模样，多么矛盾的乐趣。

她总是乐此不疲。

生日的最后一个步骤是确定我们还没相爱，也没有杀死彼此。

如果我有信仰，我该感叹一句我的上帝。

我十四岁的时候，我的父亲仍然没有放弃让我走上正轨的梦想。而那个时候的Root是他的狂热粉丝。

我那天才的父亲告诉她，他可以在TM同意的情况下给Root一部分权限，只要，只要她能让我的历史成绩出现除了F以外的成绩。

接下来的事情转折的有些突兀，并不是在我认知中的老师诚信感化学生最终潸然落幕的故事，她当时笑眯眯的递给我一张纸，叫我记下来上面的知识点，你知道，一个中二的家伙当然不会第一天就被温柔的老师打动，所以我选择撕了那张纸去酒吧玩了个痛快。

然后噩梦很快就降临，第二天我从睡梦中醒来，我发现我的卧室被牢牢锁上—密码锁，带炸弹的那种。

而密码是那张纸上出现的所有年份。

我在医院躺了一周之后她再度出现，递给我了同样的纸，我的父亲本来认为这种做法过于危险，但是我的中二病再次害惨了我自己。

不过行之有效的，经过三次爆炸之后我将美国历史刻在了骨子里。

同样，恨也入骨，三分不止。

这样的结果直接导致每天早上我醒来我都要先问自己三遍我为什么还没杀了她，我为什么还没对她炮烙凌迟，我为什么还能容忍她在我眼前露出微笑而没在她脸上划上脏话大全。

不得不说，这还真是个谜。

第二天早上我被卡特叫醒，她告诉我我的这位导师要求全系去听她上课。

面对Root的时候我总想知道为什么美国骂人的词汇如此贫瘠。

在教室里我习惯性选择最后一排的角落，却出人意料的在桌洞里摸出来赛百味的三明治和那个女人的便签，那个署名旁边的笑脸让我有瞬间的怔讼。

卡特不知算不算同情的拍拍我的肩，而莱纳尔前一秒对我投以怜悯的眼神下一秒却啧啧两声说教授好美。

的确这点我从来不能否认，她有极其好看的脸蛋和完美的腿，这些东西与我少年时候的夏天所重合，她穿着碎花裙子在我家的庭院里安静的读书，偶尔抬头看向我，然后抬手一枪让子弹擦着我的头皮堪堪飞过。

在这么多年里我想起她的时候，脑海里总是这样画面，我始终觉得这是一个曼妙的比喻，我们就如同在我几毫米处擦过的子弹，我知道她绝不会伤害我，但本能觉得危险，我们精准的较量，但没有人敢贸然行动，否则结局是死亡。简直精准的过分。

希望在这堂课上她能让不小心走神的我留点面子。

我在她的声音里昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

事实上她没打算给我留什么脸，还好莱纳尔手快将答案写好，能让我不对即将作答的问题一无所知。

我一边恨得牙痒痒一边上前答题，她对于我的答案做出了过激的反应，我猜，亲一下应该是个过激的奖励，而显然当着几百人的面给我的老师一拳不是什么好的选择。

我他妈还得说谢谢你。

尴尬的走回去途中我看见许多男同学在下面跃跃欲试，全然没人注意到我。

美色啊。真不是个好东西。

…好吧，暗杀除外。

我尴尬的走回去，随即那女人出的题难的让我怀疑是TM心血来潮自己编出的代码，但显然这个怪物对待这一切还是游刃有余。

在我和TM相识相遇的十几年里，我始终不敢对TM有过多依赖，尽管它好用到我曾一度想嫁给它，可是我一直确信杀手这个职业作为第二古老的职业，必然不是靠机器的帮助，而是个人的修为。

但Root不然，她对TM的热爱，怎么形容，假使我是她的伴侣，我会毫不犹豫的和TM拼命，我知道这个形容有点奇怪，但在我认识她的这些年里，我只见过两样让她感兴趣的事情，我和TM，而我们都不以此为荣。

我烦透了她。而TM对一切都不怎么感兴趣。

下课之后我想速度冲回宿舍，但被Root教授叫住，出人意料的是没调戏也没玩笑，只是递给我一把办公室的钥匙，她说如果想去拿东西，大可以自便。

我说哦好谢谢。

我下了三层楼梯抬头看，她还站在原地，往下低着头看我，我们对视了大概一两秒的时间，然后我收回目光，回我的宿舍。

我记得卡特留着一瓶威士忌。

卡特回来的时候我已经喝了半瓶，我觉得实在不能继续喝下去，于是开始咯吱咯吱的嚼冰块。

卡特的脸很厌弃，她收走了酒并送我一个白眼，说实在不知道我们到底谁对不起谁。

其实这个问题没什么标准答案，说实话，我也想知道，到底谁欠谁多些，可是这是一场拉锯太久的博弈，我们彼此步步为营于是步步惊心，甚至不敢去想每一次吃掉对方棋子然后等着对方将军这样的做法到底是习惯成自然而是刻意的经营。

父亲曾经说无论什么人去做一件事都有动机，饿了去吃饭，困了去睡觉，但是你说不清夜宵和回笼觉的动机，吃饱了为何还要再吃，睡足了干嘛还要再睡，如同这些年到最后我和Root的战役，它们看起来都毫无意义。

当然也许这些事情都是有意义的，但是理解这些意义才是毫无意义的事情，无法被看破的动机往往涉及人类隐秘的欲望，不去思考是一个逃避的过程，但逃避是一个人最需要的技能，因为被称为秘密的事情，已经意味着它不能被知悉。

可这些年来，隐约的有东西被打破了，看起来一切没变，我还坐在那走神，她还坐在那看书，但就是不对了，我知道有东西变了，潜移默化的，是她偏离了零点一公分的枪口或是我凝视她的角度，我不知道到底改变的是什么，但时间把我们推往真相的边缘，我们就在月台的警戒线旁边僵持，所有都是矛盾的，我们说不清楚自己到底想不想跳下去，也说不清到底想不想让对方跳下去，于是我们只能在那里僵持，但我们开始听到列车进站的声音。

Root是个很懂得操控情绪的人，这位新的系主任将实战演习改成一个月一次一次一周叫我们苦不堪言，但面对一车库的武器，又叫人觉得比起这个奖励来实战一月一次一次一个月都物有所值。

然后她将我们分为了两组。

—我和Root一组，剩下全体学生一组。

—并且我的一切反驳overruled.

作为弥补我们这组人数上的不足，Root提出的要求是我们可以选择最高级别的单兵口粮，而对方只有压缩饼干，并且我们提前出发一天，对方队长莱纳尔意味深长的盯着我看了一眼然后狗腿的表示同意。

回到办公室我并没多少好气，Root对此习以为常，开始收拾自己的东西。

我想了想问为什么也没多少用处，多半得到的答案还会让自己心塞，于是我摆了摆手说我去领装备，Root却摇摇头告诉我我们的战场不在那里。

于是我空着手跟着她下楼，她为我拉开车门，直到我们驶到州际公路上我才意识到我还对接下来的事情一无所知。

我问她，她说到了就知道，我又问她那演习怎么办，她看了我一眼用温柔的语气嘲讽我是否忘记了还有TM的存在。

我气结，闭上了眼睛准备睡觉。

她似乎在路上放起了歌，那个时候我记得我醒过来一次，路边依旧是飞快掠过的农田和山，天空黑的很深沉，没有星星。

我觉得惶惶然，很快又睡了下去。

醒来的时候是半夜两点，我们穿越了宾夕法尼亚州，最后把车停在了华盛顿的一家酒店旁边。

我刚才似乎做了一场梦，但醒来什么都记不清了，Root侧过头对我笑了笑，叫我到房间可以继续。

我们走进这家酒店，Root定了一个商务套间，我跟着她进了电梯，我重新问了一遍我们的目的。

显然，度蜜月并不是我所期待的答案。

还好Root到了房间就开始检查她的武器，然后她把东西丢到一边，叫我去洗澡。

我瞥见那些武器的时候觉得有点惊慌，她甚至没带电脑，这大概是一场硬碰硬的战役。

躺在浴缸里的我竟然逐渐感到清醒，其实这一路上都没睡好，Root的样子不像是轻松，她说话说得太少，而看表看的太多。

但看起来这一切她都没打算告诉我。我想就权当一次弥补的试炼，在盲目的情况下学会服从命令，毕竟她是导师而我是学生。

但我最近总是在想，这一切都要有个了解了，不是说学业，而是我和Root除了师生以外的另一些关系，和她纠缠未必是件坏事，只是我的性格里对胶着的容忍度本来就少之又少，出于某种心理，我在不断的给她留出余地以免碰到我的底线，结果就是我的底线越来越低而放任她在我心头长成一颗枝繁叶茂的树，盘根错节的那种，我对彻底清理掉她不抱什么希望—我觉得她取了个很好的名字，她是那种只有一点点根须还埋在地下，就能汲取养分长起来的家伙，于我这来说，怎么想，留下她和不留下她都是挺棘手的事儿，只是我们在某一个预定结局发生之前，得做好这个决定，这不是顺其自然的事儿，绝不是，因为所有的耐心都被消磨掉了，所有的。

我都快忘记没有这个人之前我是用怎样的姿态活着的了，我想那可能是挺无聊的人生，但好在坦坦荡荡，那时候天是蓝的树是绿的，现在则活的像苟且偷生，一切都是灰的，没有多少滋味。

说真心话，我对Root没有恶感，只是她常常会做出不顺着我的事情来，在那之前，我一直以为我是上帝，借着TM的眼睛看到芸芸众生，而不同于父亲，我并无喜悲，黑暗也好善良也罢，于我都是无用功，所以我只有行使救人权利的自负，这让我看起来像是个伟大的救世主，但Root不是的，她比我更加纯粹的迷信TM的宗教，如同当年前仆后继在罗马殉道教徒，仅剩下的那一点点心分给了我，却又能同我势均力敌。

Root像是一切小说或电影中最后的幕后BOSS，她深不可测，也无法触及，倘若我不是我，该会对这女人产生更复杂的感情，她是值得人们用情感给她陪葬的人，尊敬和爱，恐惧和迷茫，这都是她喜欢的食物。只是太可惜我们终究走到了这一步，爱不上也恨不起，但又逃不开。

我对未来没有什么抱负，我觉得我从十七岁到二十二岁从事的救世主的工作令我满足，也不枯燥和无聊，它还能满足我"在可控范围内冒险"的欲望，Root不会在这上面影响我，但她会影响我的平衡，对于一个特工来讲，一切掌握不了的因素都是危险，Root是最大的那个。

而当我这么想着的时候，Root走了进来。

我们对视良久。

那一刻我知道，我们的结局终于要来了。

她并无走错房间的惊慌，也没有调戏的神情，赤身裸体的我反而显得不自在，我情愿她同我打趣，也好过这样凝视着我的脸。

于是她动了，她走到我身边，蹲下，我坐起来，同她接吻。

—无关爱情，这是还债。这笔债在所有酒醉的夜晚像摆动的锤子不断的敲击我的脑袋，我得去还掉它，不管如何，这是我们走向结束的第一步，我没有勇气去踏这一步，既然她选择迈出来，那我欣然接受。

"回床上好吗。"

让我们原原本本的，把这件事情结束吧。

我们之间，多半有些劫数在，我是说我和Root。

长久以来我都觉得我们是在努力的拉扯保持一个平衡，你欠我，我就还你一个人情，然而对于感情，从来都没有平衡这一说，那是双向的，她朝我开枪时候我感到惊恐，而她也会感到庆幸，这些感情没有被填满回到原点的时候，那些坑洞越来越大，最终会导致的两个结果，相爱或者相杀，没有一个是我们愿意面对的，和她相爱太痛苦，而杀了她，说实话，我舍不得。

这件事，其实还过了，TM替我还的，但从我这讲始终觉得惴惴，那些不稳定的情绪在我心里长了许多年，都快繁衍成一片郁郁的森林，我不知道今天这一把火是不是能把它们烧干净，但于我，能让我好受一丁点。

在其他事情上从未有过的那种羞愧感，却在这件事情上与日俱增，我抗拒她的拥抱，只是因为那时候我总会想起我对她的不公。

在我十六岁那年，我和她有过一场糟糕的性爱。

对于那个晚上我几乎没有多少印象，我只记得Root没有什么反抗，可能很顺从，甚至可能还享受了，但我从不觉得那是一场你情我愿的床事，没有你情，也没有我愿。

当时我和Root关系还算不错，我们只是偶尔斗嘴，偶尔打架，但一切无伤大雅。

一个十六岁的孩子，看过几部男同学那儿拷过来的A片，对性有着隐秘的渴望和兴趣，觉得自己只缺一次证明自己的机会，而恰恰，青春期遇上了酒精和毒品。

我对那次性行为并无更多的记忆，我只是记得我抱过一个女人胡乱的亲吻，也许还有点前戏，但我不太记得，只是神经中枢的亢奋告诉我我应该干一个姑娘，而我坚定的站在了混乱的那边，把理智和别的什么东西扔在脚底下。

那天早上，我醒来，所有的作用都消失，我看到我和Root赤身裸体，她身上一片片的吻痕而我的手指上有残存的，关于昨夜的痕迹。

那一刻我慌张的不知如何是好，我偷偷的拿着我的衣服走了出去，找到一个空旷的场地跑到小腿抽筋—我不知所措，而Root却是绝情。

那天是我十七岁的生日，我回到家，不知道该怎么面对Root，但父亲告诉我Root走了，而Reese问我，要不要加入他们从事的那个伟大的事业，他们分别给了我最差的和最好的生日礼物。

我开始努力把自己投入到工作里头去，但很偶尔的，我能看到Root给父亲发的邮件，他们通信频繁，但我从未收到过只言片语，我想我搞砸了这件事儿，比站在摄像机前杀掉一个士兵还糟糕，我感到后悔，但又有那么一点点，觉得Root薄情，那时候的我想，假使她缠着我要求我给她个说法，我会牵着她的手吻下去的，可是她比我想的骄傲，

大概半年后，我收到Root的短信，她说她威胁TM要把这件事讲给父亲，而TM自作主张帮我道了歉，并给了她比她想象中更多的权限，所以大家各取所需从此两清。

我对着手机呆坐了一整个夜晚，我不知道该回什么，也不知道我是不是感觉的平静和释然，她已经把话说的那么绝，仿佛从此可以板上钉钉的将这件事一笔带过大家从此以后阳关独木，可是我始终觉得她话里另有所指，语焉不详，但令我感到难堪，我想我应该说点什么，表达我此刻的不知所措或者愤怒的心情，但我终于什么都没做。

我从不觉得对不起是一句有用的话，所以现在，是时候了。

然而这场我以为的结束没有开始，她带着玩笑的表情将我的双手拷在床头柱上，然后收起那个假装的笑容，以一种尘埃落定的目光看着我。

她亲吻我的头发。

"再见。"

Root起身的时候，我看见她手里空了的针筒。

她似乎还想说什么，但我看不见了，我知道那是药物的作用，我也知道，也许以后没有再见。

但这不应该是结局，她总出人意料，真是讨厌。

我在沉睡前听见她关门的声音。

连带着我的心一起沉了下去。

我睡过去很少的时间，但也有两三个小时，可是对于她所带的武器所对应的严重程度来说，一分钟都是一个不一样的结局。

针筒留在我的床上，我用了两三分钟将它拿到手，用针头别开了手铐。

我一边穿衣服一边连接TM，TM给出了失去联系前最后一秒的地址，我赶到那儿的时候，只看见一地弹壳和一个破碎的手机。

我又想起六年前的那个早上，我一样的无助和痛苦，我看着刚刚升起的太阳觉得冷的彻骨，只是上一次我苦恼该怎么面对她，而此刻的我告诉自己，必须要把她找回来。

缠我一辈子也好，把未来堵的满满的也好。

只要活下来。

TM跟踪车辆还没找到，我回到酒店，我走的时候还留下一把MP4放在了房间。

而和我前后脚抵达的是早餐服务，侍者带着高档酒店的得体，与狼狈的我形成鲜明的对比。

侍者告诉我，记录上说这是凌晨三点订的—就在我睡过去的几分钟之后，我不知道Root欲意何为，我只能简单的理解为她想让我在这儿等她。

但我做不到，Root，我做不到，我用两分钟时间解决了煎蛋和培根，然后带着那把枪走出旅店，那个时候我觉得自己看起来应该像个英雄。

可惜我不是。

我只是一个沉浸在自己情绪里的白痴，这世上应该再也没有同我一样傻的人，因为一点点的自私，只不过就为那一点点的自私。

我想我干嘛不一拳挥开她呢，她明明带了双人的武器，我却做了那么愚蠢的事，她的算计始终比我高明，假使我自私，她就决定把我丢在那惩罚我，现在我看到了结果，结果让我感到痛苦。

踩上油门那一瞬间，我觉得一切都不对了，我只觉得从脚趾冷到头顶，那种感觉在人生里鲜少出现，但我知道，那是害怕的表现。

TM始终没有传来消息，我在她失踪的地点转了几个小时，然而什么都没有发现。

现在我开始绝望了。

到凌晨三点，整整一天，TM没找到有用的消息，它找到了带走Root的车，然而里面是空的，干干净净，没有血迹也没有子弹，像是刚出厂的新车，甚至于一尘不染。

我猜测可能是和那把匕首有关，但TM监控了所有和这件事有关的人，但什么都没找到，我告诉父亲我弄丢了Root，父亲在计算机前努力了两个小时之后告诉我他对此事无能为力。

我总觉着，他后面要接一句节哀顺变。

Reese从巴西飞回来和我汇合，他带我在一家汽车旅馆开了间房，进去之后他拆掉通风口爬了进去，十分钟后他拿着一包够甩平整个华盛顿的武器递给我，在整个过程里他只说了一句话。

"足够我们把她找出来的了。"

那是个适合屠杀的夜晚。

我和Reese没有荡平整个华盛顿，但我们保证所有苏黎世拍卖行在华盛顿的家庭今晚都会以痛苦收场，可我们仍旧没有Root半点消息。

TM将与Root联络的那个组织的邮件转给父亲，TM对国外的事情鞭长莫及，而父亲花了一整晚得出的结论是，那个组织IP的死循环，似乎本来就出自Root的手笔。

我和Reese提着英格拉姆，站在华盛顿的某个死角，吃着冷透了的热狗和被糖水兑出来的咖啡，我们彼此都不说话，但我知道，我们都开始在想，一会我们沿着湖边开车，也许能好运气的看到Root的尸体。

我从来没有一刻如此害怕面对死亡，我和Reese，还有父亲，我们都不害怕死亡，这个词离我们太近，近到我们来不及去感受就忽视了，但此刻，我真切的感受到它落在我头上了，就那样砸下来，昏天暗地。

我们吃完东西，然后我们开始继续漫无目的的找寻。

TM开始运行一项更为繁复的运算，而我和Reese要负责电力的供应。

它要计算的是这两天没有出现在监视器镜头下的人，而父亲找到了Root自己的云端系统。

然而在Root的云盘里25层加密之下只有一个以我的名字命名的文件夹，里面是大量的监视器视频，里面都是我，从二十岁到二十二岁，两年多来所有的我，甚至还有现在坐在电脑前的我，还有零零散散的，发在别人社交网路上的照片，带着我签名的文件，所有这些，是我这两年完整的记录。

TM分心解释这是Root制作的一个插件，目的是以最非典型的目标来让TM分析人类的行为模式，顺便假使有一天我消失不见，也可以通过我的行为模式关联之后的分析，找到我所在的大概区域。

而后我才发现，所谓的，从我身上偿还的，关于TM的更多权限完全是无稽之谈，直到三年前，TM才选择了Root，让Root能够对它进行优化，那么那一次…我不知道她到底得到了什么。

还是因为什么都没有得到。

不仅仅是试验品这么简单的事情。

我感觉越来越糟糕，说不上是Root的行为还是TM的解释，但就是不好。

Reese对此保持了缄默。

我合上电脑，继续我的工作。

我知道我是个感情迟钝的家伙，但什么都好过在我失去这家伙的时候一股脑的告诉我这家伙有多喜欢我。

我始终觉得这个世界上没有人能比我更了解Root，点点滴滴的，喜欢的颜色和鸡尾酒，讨厌的衣服和歌曲，还有她性格里所有的顽劣和固执，我讲不出来一二三条，但我就是知道。

只有这一件事，是我忘记了—我猜我其实很早就意识到了，六年前，甚至更早，如果我往回深挖，会挖出很多很多的东西，譬如那一天我知道出现在我家的女人只可能是Root，只是她没按照我的剧本来，所以我就把这件事放下了，然后长久的，我们处在更微妙的关系里，我费尽心机的想去还上那笔债，所以我可以在凌晨三点飞到洛杉矶去帮她杀人，所以我可以瞒着父亲帮她去抢劫，但她一次一次的把这些东西都还回来，时间过得太久，我就不太记得自己的初心，仿佛处于一种微妙的平衡，我忘了最开始我的目的，只是觉得一次一次的摇摆令人感觉生活还没那么无聊。

但平衡终于被打破了，我一瞬间看见十六岁茫然的奔跑的自己，而刚刚二十出头的Root还坐在树下，那本书始终没有翻过一篇。

父亲在这时候远程复原了Root碎掉的手机。

我觉得我正在玩一场拼图游戏，从支离破碎的细节里，堆积出一个我不熟悉的Root，对于我来说，这件事挺煎熬的。

手机里空空荡荡，只有一个Ins的软件，登陆上去我们才了解了这出灾难原本的始末。

Root唯一关注的账号，发了五张照片，这五张照片上的人脸虽然都打上了码，但我看的出来这些都是我，我在学校里走路，或者在食堂吃饭，最后一张图是我从Root的车上下来走进酒店，而我对此一无所知。

显然这是个威胁的信号。第一张照片发布于三个月前学期开始的时候，持续了这么久，而我毫无察觉，不用说我也知道我惹上的是相当专业的家伙，而打上码则有效的规避了Root所设计的插件，这个人盯上了我，而又知道TM的存在，还有DECIMA这个Ins ID，一切昭然若揭。

一年前Root和Reese同时接到TM的任务，目标是铲除一个叫做DECIMA的极端分子集团，据说他们很快搞定了所有难题，只是没想到首脑其实就是第一次交锋中被救出的吓坏了的人质老头，老头孤身一人跑掉并获悉了TM的内情，现在，是他复仇的时间了。

一旦对比交叉Root和Reese，得出的交点自然就是我，所以Root会跑回来当什么导师，所以她建议我父亲和Reese去拓展TM别国的业务，她拖着我不让我离开是因为被盯上的人是我，一旦我跑掉，很可能下一秒一颗子弹就从我心口穿出。

显然那位DECIMA老头是个极有耐心的猎人，他享受Root的惊恐，所以他慢悠悠的发照片，一点一点的把准星对在我眉心，直到Root忍无可忍，而不用问，一次性手机，用完就丢的车和手枪，不同人员的安排—TM绝对查不出关于他半点消息。

我猜测这一次Root带着我来华盛顿是查出了一点老头子的眉目，想抢占先机，原本我们应该一起面对这个强大的敌人，但就在我泡在浴缸里冥思苦想的那几分钟，最后那张照片让Root屈服了。

我和Reese都没说话，我们没什么可苛责她的，换成我们，也只可能会是相同的做法。

只是看到现实难免觉得痛苦，Reese的自责可能还甚于我，我们都说不出什么，也不知道该怎么安慰对方，我和Reese想的都是假如那个去的人是我就好了，但我和Reese学到的最多的，便是这世上没有假如。

父亲安慰我们往好处想想，如果Root被带走而至今没人来找Reese的麻烦，说明监视我的家伙已经撤离了，而且Root身上一定还有什么值得对方在意的事情，华盛顿一日还太平，Root应该就一日未死。

—可没什么比这件事更煎熬了。

第三天的时候我开始觉得自己撑不住了，TM的计算还没结束，但我觉得多半不会有什么希望。

Reese拍了拍我的肩膀让我去睡觉，他刚刚睡了五个小时，现在轮到我。

我们终于还是回到了酒店，用餐服务从没断过，而第二天开始，午饭的分量就加到了两人份，我不知道是不是应该感叹Root的聪明，我只想知道，这份午饭原本是打算给她自己，还是远道而来的Reese。

躺在床上，我已经感觉到了由于长时间没睡而导致的呼吸不顺和大脑疲劳，但我意外的没有睡着，我总是在闭上眼睛的时候胡思乱想起来，我抱着花站在她的墓前，诸如此类的，都是些预示性的画面。

可这种诀别不是我要的，如果她与我诚恳的挥手道别从此再不相见也好过此刻她生死未卜而我枯坐床边无能力为，我想过未来种种会发生的她与我的关系，然而在未来还没到之前她却掐断了所有的可能性。

我不知道想了多久才睡过去，梦里我感觉到有人爬上了我的床，我梦到那人用手环住了我，但一点点都没碰在我身上，只是虚着将我圈在他的臂弯里，我能感觉到他很温柔，我挣扎了很久，还是没醒来，我只是觉得这个人这样太累了，于是我拱了拱身子，钻到他怀里，对方似乎发出一声细微的呻吟，但太轻了，分不清梦里的人是男是女，但那一刻我看到的是母亲的脸，她的脸模模糊糊的，脸上带着的笑也是模糊的。我对她的记忆太浅了，但有那么一个瞬间，我确定她就是我的母亲，我感觉到暖和的温度，和一点其他的，可能是面粉的味道。

我是被门铃吵醒的，我意识到我睡了可能有七个小时，但Reese没有叫我。

可我睁开眼看见的是Root的脸，她睁着眼睛看着我，不知道有多久了，但是我确定这不是做梦，只是觉得好像记忆出现了断层，我们应该是睡了一觉然后这是第二天清晨，但并不是这样，她和走时有千差万别，而这些都不是好的。

我张了张嘴，却不知道该问什么，她倒是先开口，依旧是那个怏怏的强调问我是否想她。

我在那个瞬间才觉得真实，是的，她回来了，地球还在转，一切都好的无可救药。

我不理她，跑过去开门，侍者推着两份早餐进来，他为我们拉开厚实的窗帘，阳光透过纱帘落进屋里，我在那一瞬间感觉到饿了。

我和Root面对面坐着，我没问她Reese去哪儿了，也没问她怎么回来的，我只是把早餐推到她面前。

"我回来了你都不关心一下我吗？"她喝着牛奶，含含糊糊的，装的像只小白兔一样。

"没下次了。"我把餐刀插进木头餐桌里，对她表示我的愤怒，但我最终没再硬得下心肠，"赶紧吃完我给你检查伤口。"

她捧着牛奶杯吃吃的笑起来，但随即换了一个痛苦的表情。

"…但我觉得我现在就需要你。"

给她喂了带安眠成分的止痛药之后她很快就睡过去了，我接完Reese的电话，最后坐到她旁边。

Reese昨晚等到了Root回来，但并不是完整的Root，她耳后的一块镫骨随着爆炸和老头一起陪葬了，现在她一边耳朵是聋的。

Reese昨晚给她包扎并上了药，在那个时候Root还是让Reese不要叫醒我，我能想到Reese面无表情转身叹气的样子，我想着那个平时我踩她脚一下都哭着喊疼的家伙，就觉得一阵心酸。

等我反应过来的时候我正用力的掐着自己，我都把自己的手臂掐青了，松开手的时候才觉得疼—我只是想和她感同身受，但我知道这不可能。

她看起来真的是很累了，但眼珠还在迅速的转动，我猜她可能想到什么不好的事情，我犹豫了一下，抓住了她的手，我看到她慢慢的平静下来了。

Reese刚刚解决完了最后剩下的那一小撮家伙，包括那个一直偷拍我的，Reese说他用那个人的头敲碎了相机镜头然后如数喂他吃了进去，我想得到他面无表情看向别处一边发力把镜头往那家伙头上敲一边微微努嘴的样子，这让我觉得好受了一点，但我转过头来看着Root 的时候又是一阵叹息。

你有多疼。

Root曾经在很早以前，看我在进行反逼供训练的时候说她肯定坚持不了这种程度，彼时我穿着单衣单裤被丢在冷库里，而她穿着羽绒服坐在我旁边，她那个时候信誓旦旦的说要在嘴里放二战时候的玻璃管，一旦忍不了就马上自杀，事实上，我看到过她往嘴里放氰化物的过程，甚至于她失踪之后我还在她包里发现了几根那东西，可我此时不知道是不是该庆幸她没有用。

此刻房间里恒温25摄氏度，湿度百分之六十，阳光以四十五度角倾斜，Root在床上安心的睡着，而我在她旁边，整整看了她一百二十七分钟。

Root醒过来的时候又变得充满活力，她看见我牵着她，立马做了一副感动的神情对我说Sweetie你好贴心。

我没理她，但也没收回我的手，我告诉她Reese解决了全部，Root做了个深呼吸问我做个人工耳蜗要去找哪个医生比较合理。

我猜她不太想提及那件事，我觉得这没什么不好，我们总得向前看。

我问她，现在问题都解决了，她是不是还会留下来继续当我的导师，或者把系主任的位置再转手给卡特的导师以利亚。

Root眨了眨眼睛，问我是不是在赶她走，接着一边假装嘤嘤嘤我好伤心一边不时用眼睛瞟我。

我有没有说过我最烦这个女人了。

接下来我们要赶回那个为期一周的实战场地，偷取TM胜利的果实，Root一路抱怨着我们为什么不能去参加华盛顿晚上的名流趴，明明可以找到好多勒索项目，结果说着说着就睡了过去。

在堵车的间隙，我伸出手搭住了她的手，收音机里放着某首老歌，唱着hold me now, touch me now，而我就这么做了。

I don't want to live without you.

—在她回来的时候，未来也就一起来了。

没什么好承诺的，也不必哭的凄凄惨惨戚戚告诉她我有舍不得，但我想有些东西变了，我没理由不去正视它，也许我们得谈谈，也许我们得打一架，但不管怎么说，我们还来日方长。

现在进入副歌部分了，我踩下油门，缓缓的跟着车队往前挪了挪，但我没放开Root的手。

当然，我知道—也没有人比我更熟悉她装睡的样子了。

THE-END

番外

生日礼物

Shaw十四岁的生日我没赶上，但我觉得同Finch的姑娘第一次见面还是应该准备些见面礼才好。

我提着从LV买回来的小手袋我有些自鸣得意，我觉得这东西足够得体，比起我十四岁的礼物要诚恳的多—我十四岁生日的时候窝在纽约的一间地下室吃着汉堡和可乐，我的朋友们帮我黑掉了谷歌的界面—即使只持续了几秒钟—换上了"Happy Birthday Rooooooooooot"。

然而当我意识到，在我十一点方向靶场上，穿着米奇睡衣头发胡乱扎在脑后对着靶子枪枪十环的小姑娘就是传说中的Shaw的时候，我低头看了看自己手里的礼物，转身出去找了个裁缝铺把一万美刀裁成了一把枪套。

十五岁的时候我和Shaw已经熟到可以互相顶苹果开枪的关系，即使我们都常常故意射偏好毁掉对方做了两个小时的发型，不过我想，这可能也是表达感情的一种。

我给十五岁的少女订做了一双靴子，保暖防滑带气垫还在鞋尖放了刀片，我发誓她收到的时候讲的谢谢无比真诚。

当然她发现里面垫了五厘米的内增高时，用力踢向我肚子那一脚也同样无比真诚。

十六岁对于一个女孩大概是挺重要的年纪，所以选礼物也应该慎重。

我十六岁收到的礼物是一辆跑车和一个挺帅气的女朋友，当然跑车最后我留了下来，而帅气的花心的女朋友并不晓得自己看上去像小白兔的女朋友对她的手机比她自己还熟，我们分手的时候她已经不那么帅了。

—被揍的。

所以现在我如此谨小慎微的打开来自Shaw某个小男朋友的礼物发现了情真意切的情书的时候，我觉得为了避免我的悲剧重新上演，我拿掉这封还带着语法错误的小情书而留下礼物是一个挺正确的决定。

但我要送些什么好呢？

我想了想之后，当天不顾Finch痛心疾首纠结成一团的脸，从黑市开了一辆军用吉普过来顺顺当当停在她家门口，我猜我那个时候应该比我那位前女友帅的多，起码Shaw和Reese都欢呼了起来。

当然我猜让Finch脸纠结成一团并让Shaw大喊万岁的并不是这辆车，而是我给她搞定了一张驾照。

Finch那晚揉着太阳穴说Root女士你不能这么宠着她，这样下去早晚有一天会出事。

没想到一语成谶。

十七岁的生日礼物我准备了有一两个月。

习惯动脑子多过动手，让我在准备礼物这件事上很是麻麻—我为她做了一把十字弩。

可我并没有等到送出去的那一天。

我精心在纽约郊外设计了一场事故，让Reese和Finch不得不亲自出面解决，然后我在家里准备好了一切，Shaw说好十点钟从酒吧回来。

然而后面的一切都出我所料。

我知道她没有任何的意识，我闻得到她身上浓重的酒味，还有不知道是谁给的冰毒，她暴躁的踩灭我所有的蜡烛，砸烂了我送她的十字弩，可是她捧着脸对我说Root Root的时候我知道，我还是原谅了这一切。

所以我顺从了，即使一切都跟我所幻想的过程不同，没有告白也没有鲜花，她一点都不温柔，她只是咬着我的肩膀拼了命的哭，她含混不清的说对不起她说对不起Root。

那一刻我想，大概也就是这样了，没有人能够救我了，我自己都不能救我了，我只能抱着她。

我只能抱着她。

她折腾了很久，我不知道，两三个小时，最后我和她都精疲力竭，可她在沉睡的前一秒还在抽泣，她说她会杀了我，她说她会杀了我，我怎么办，我怎么办Root。

我闭上了眼睛。

我说生日快乐Sameen。

她哭着说对不起，对不起，Root。

Shaw十八岁那年我已经离开她，我到很远的地方去，我常常问TM我和Shaw距离多远，TM报出一个精准的公里数，我记下来，4281，3707，2613，2015，1763，1595，1023，935，624，就这样，一天天的，我记着这些数字，朝她的方向打个招呼。

我不知道该怎么去面对她，我相信我们有默契在，然而那天早上我醒来第一个念头就是逃，我想逃到天涯海角也好过，也好过我醒来的时候发现自己只有一个人的尴尬和痛苦。

我自虐式设置了倒计时，让我知道距离她十八岁的生日还有多久，一天一天的，我觉得这让我清醒。

原本我打定主意就这样过下去，但我终于还是没做到，我在还剩二十天的时候找到了曾经被她一枪爆头的士兵的家，我操控着电脑让那家人中了乐透大奖，我做完这一切之后飞往了东京，去打爆了无数人的头，这让我觉得自己一点都不像个慈善家，我觉得这还挺好。

当然最后一刻我还飞回来拿掉了她那小男朋友的情书。

而这所有除了我没人知道。

等她十九岁上了大学，我突然觉得既然现在是两个成年人，那也没有什么可尴尬的，我打电话给她问生日礼物想要什么，她在电话那头沉默了许久说都可以。

她声音有点颤抖。

我说好的，我会好好想的，同时我拿着麻醉针对着我的大腿注射了进去。

她问我是否还好，我说是的，我很好，接着我对着自己大腿开了一枪挂断了电话。

她两个小时后出现在医院里，想要杀人的样子，我说我没事，生日快乐，她于是提着枪开着上帝模式帮我扫荡了黑帮的老窝，她回来的时候一脸奇怪问我为什么她杀了他们老大他们还向她行礼。

—一天之前我用足够分量的丑闻逼着一些人发布了谁能杀了他们谁就可以取代他们的布告。

那天我一个人躺在医院里，也不知道为什么开始变得有点奇怪了，我感觉到那件事让我们两个心态都摆不正了，她拼了命的想挽回，而我，我想应该是有点推拒，我开始学会一些我从来没想过会对Shaw做的事，诸如我原本可以把前因后果直接告诉她，我觉得她也会乐意去做的，可我选了这种方式，假如她不来看我，我就收回这份礼物—我知道她会来，只是，这一点点转折的东西，像是某个清晰的分水岭，可是两边各自代表的东西我还不清楚。

她十九岁的时候，我送给她的是洛杉矶最大的黑帮。

她十九岁生日之后我就去了多伦多，我开始大量的运用到化学元素表里面代表昂贵的危险那一行的元素，肖得知后劝我住手，她认为TM没法帮我挡住枪林弹雨，我总是说每年的生日礼物都要价高昂，我总得跑出去挣点钱，她往往翻个白眼告诉我她宁愿不要。

我总在想她的那个与其是个什么条件。

我开始频繁的拿这件事儿来刷存在感，我也不知道为什么，而她就一次次的如我所愿—其实我们都是那种在真正危险来临时选择掐断联系的家伙，但我乐此不疲的抱怨今天又遭到伏击，而她一次比一次焦灼的让我住手。

直到她二十岁生日前我一次轻敌的失手。

我大概昏迷不醒了一两周的时间，醒来的时候Shaw坐在我床边吃苹果，我说我是不是错过你生日了，我本来想送你一颗洲际导弹玩的，Shaw打断了我说省省吧，她要洲际导弹有什么用。

Shaw走之后我的助手告诉我，我是在她生日那天脱离危险期的，他说那天Shaw严苛的做了五次穆斯林的礼拜，表情虔诚。

真正送给她的生日礼物和我想象中天差地别，却没让我觉得糟糕。

二十一岁的Shaw比我想象中要叛逆，我常常看到她在夜店狂欢的照片，听说有大把的男孩和女孩喜欢她，我读过他们资料，其实有一些应该是我觉得Shaw会喜欢的类型，但她似乎都兴致缺缺的拒绝了。

我猜测是因为我，但不是因为喜欢，而是愧疚。

我有那么一两年，对这件事还自鸣得意，我觉得我们之间得有点牵绊，哪怕这种羁绊并不那么温暖，但深就行，可是现在我觉得也没再有什么意义了，我们互相拉扯着对方，却只有我一个人乐此不疲，那么这场角力就失去了原本的意义。

我没那么伟大，只是不想她恨我。

所以我在她生日前一天登上了开往北极的船，于我同行的数十人没有一个使用了真名，这艘船最终是否到得了北极都是问题，前路生死未卜。

她生日那天我很早就上床睡觉，在第二天就失踪了一位乘客，但这与我无关。

我没有给她发生日快乐，也没有告诉她我在哪里。

二十一岁我送她的，是一个新的开始。

不过结果，我当成是上天给我的预示。

我看了看抽屉里大概躺了三四年的十字弩耸了耸肩，也许今年也还不是那么合适，我应该去找点其他东西，比如一把中世纪的匕首，我猜她应该会喜欢。

而此刻距离她二十二岁的生日，还有一百二十七天。

THE-END


End file.
